Lucca Strong Too!
by Redline57
Summary: A little bit about Lucca and the cavewoman
1. Lucca Strong Too!

Lucca rolled over onto her side to see the sun peering through a small tear in the hide of the tent. _Ah, right. Years and years ago. No electricity or anything yet._ Lucca sat up and yawned, looking for her helmet and pistol. She put her gun in her holster by habit but before she could put on her helmet, heard a vaguely familiar sound outside. _Better check it out._ She walked out of the tent and looked to her side and saw Ayla in the distance running down four reptites. She heard a prehistoric roar in the distance as the reptites ran for their lives. _Guess she had to be strong for mankind to exist for this long._ She turned and walked in search of sweetwater.

Since her friends were still sleeping, Lucca decided to do a little scavenging, or at least investigating to learn more about the world before her own world. She walked a few steps out of the tent before she was knocked forward and tumbled head over heels. The scientist was rolled till she landed on her back somehow unscathed.

"Hi Lucca!"

"Ayla! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Lucca be alert. Always ready."

"I was." Ayla looked down between her breasts and saw Lucca's gun an inch from her body pointing right at her.

"Hah hah! Ayla like. Lucca smart, make great hunter."

"Damn right!" Lucca grinned with a hearty laugh.

"We hunt now. Find food." The two girls walked into the hunting grounds. Lucca looked around for berries, recognizing what could be edible. "Good food over there. Big tree in way. Help move?"

"Sure." _Let's see what these years of evolution can do_. Lucca smirked, flexing her muscles. However she was a bit outclassed when she saw Ayla almost able to lift a whole tree herself. Lucca looked around and found a vine that she used to wrap around another tree, and tied it to an upright log for leverage. The two managed to move the huge tree enough to roll over a large rock, allowing them to access a myriad of berries inside.

"Get blue. Tasty!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." The two picked for a few minutes, Lucca filling her pockets with as much as she could. She looked over to see another patch of berries Ayla was intent on. She picked up a large log and threw it right onto the prickly bush, crushing it and allowing her access to the patch. Lucca had a much smaller log that she decided to try and move._ I can do this._ Lucca tried lifting it but failed._ Okay, let's do this right this time._ She took off her glasses and wiped her forehead, putting the glasses down on some grass. She worked on with all her might and was able to roll it onto a small bush to find some red berries.

"Lucca strong! Ayla like!"

"Thanks." _I suppose this is a wonderful thing about this world. So simple. Even the human relations are basic science. The strong survive. Ayla likes strong people because she is strong. That's how we survived as long as we did._ With hands on her hips, Lucca sighed, proud for a moment of what she was able to accomplish. She looked over towards the much larger log the cavewoman most likely could have moved on her own. "You didn't need me to help move that big log, did you?"

"Help always good, save energy."

"Yeah, I guess we should have woken Crono and everyone to help."

"Yes! Ayla like Crono. Crono strong."

"Yeah he is definitely stronger than me. Robo would have been good help. He could have carried a lot more back." Lucca sat down to relax upon thinking about her programming she did to fix the mechano-man.

"Robo very strong. How Robo get big?"

"Ah…" _How do I explain this?_ "Robo was always strong." _Did she buy that?_

"Natural strong? Ayla like Robo too. Ayla like Lucca best." The strong woman smiled at Lucca.

"Thanks." Lucca smiled sincerely. "But I thought you liked only strong people?"

"Lucca Strong."

"No, Crono is still much stronger than me."

"Crono strong. Ayla like strong people. Strong fight hard. But hardest fight is smart enemy. When fight, smartest win. Lucca smartest. So Lucca strongest of all."

"Huh. Yes that's true." _The best fighter can sometimes be the smartest to outwit their opponents._ "Outsmart the enemy. Of course I've got my gun and my awesome technology, so I can't blame you for thinking how great I am. Ha ha ha!"

"Hah hah hah! Lucca strongest. So Ayla like Lucca. Lucca be with Ayla?"

"Um, what?"

"Lucca be with Ayla?" Lucca felt a feint but controllable blush on her cheeks. "Ayla with Lucca now." She smiled and grabbed her hand, lifting Lucca from her seat into a walking position.

"W-wait! Ayla…" Lucca had to pull back with all her might to stop the girl from dragging her. Her mind was calculating at a mile a minute. _Okay. Hoo-boy. Here goes._ "Look, you're strong, I get that. And I like you." Ayla grinned hearing that. "But- mmph!" Ayla grabbed Lucca harshly by the shoulders and crashed her lips onto Lucca's. She then grabbed her by the ass with one hand, lifting and pulling the girl off the ground and smack against herself, while her other arm wrapped around her shoulder, preventing the young scientist's mouth from moving. The action happened so fast that Lucca had her eyes wide in shock as she felt the cave woman steal her first, real, actual kiss. By instinct, she reacted by truing to push away and shouting, but Ayla's grip was so tight that when she opened her mouth, Ayla slid her tongue in, simultaneously sucking Lucca's tongue into her mouth, as well as her breath. When Ayla pulled back, Lucca finally noticed that the woman literally took her breath away.

"Ayla go! Can hear Reptites, hear toward Laruba. Ayla protect Lucca now. See Lucca later." In one move, Ayla let go of Lucca and turned, running in the opposite direction. The smaller girl landed on the heels of her feet and unceremoniously fell right on her ass, still shocked at what happened. As her vision was hazy, she looked right at Ayla running away, but not focused on anything. She heard the girl scream loudly in the distance. "Lucca good kisser!"

Lucca sat there stunned at what happened. "Holy...crap?"

Lucca sat around for a few minutes, hands holding her as she leaned back, sitting in the grass in a daze. Her scientific mind was trying to analyze everything she could see. She felt the grass and tried to comprehend that this was the same grass that would exist millions of years from now. She tried to comprehend this, but failed. Every thought and every time she turned her head to look at something else, the image of the cavewoman flashed in her mind, as if permanently engrained in her vision. She could hear a rustling in the distance behind her and quickly turned her head, twisting her body to the left so she could balance on her left hand, grabbing her pistol with the right.

"Hi Lucca!" The girl relaxed with a sigh.

"Hey princess."

"Hmpf! Come on, don't call me that! My name is Nadia."

"Yeah." Lucca's voice dropped in volume as she sat back down in the grass, hearing Marle walk closer.

"You alright? Here." Marle extended Lucca's glasses towards her. She somehow had forgot that they weren't on her face.

"Thanks."

"Wow, they were right. I bet these glasses let you see even farther back in time."

"Cut it out your highness."

"Ugh. So ya gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Marle sat down next to Lucca.

"What it was like having a cave girl kiss you?" Lucca's cheeks turned bright red. _Oh shit that really did happen. And I got caught._

"Ah, uh, w…what did you see? In any case, I'm not like that. I mean…she she overpowered me. I was caught off guard! My glasses broke and my gun malfunctioned. I thought I lost the gate key, we could have been lost here forever!" Marle giggled.

"To be honest, I've never kissed anyone before. I guess it's different with a girl?"

"I wouldn't know. That was my first kiss."

"Ohhhh. Well how was it?"

"Uhm. Uh…" Lucca for once was at a loss for words. Marle could almost see the gears in her head turning. "Intense."

"That's it? Did you LIKE it?" Lucca turned even more red.

"No."

"Aw, you did! How did it feel? Come on, details!"

"I didn't like it! She was so forceful. She grabbed me and just forced herself right up against me. She's so strong! She took my breath away and made me feel her with nearly every inch of my body. It happened so damn fast, all I can remember clearly was the heat I felt from her, like it warmed my body from the inside, sped my heart up and I felt this tingle run down my back. Her lips were shockingly warm and really soft for what you'd think of a prehistoric woman. She literally lifted me off my feet, she, hey! She grabbed my butt! That damn cave girl lesbian is a pervert! Man, when I see her again…" Lucca looked angry but her whole face was flushed pink. She looked over and saw Marle on her stomach, holding her head up and looking at her with amazement.

"Woooow. Sounds incredible. I guess you really loved it!"

"I did not!"


	2. Marle Would Say You're in Denile

_Ugh, what a night. I've gotta lay off that poi or whatever… _Lucca tried to roll over only to find she was being held tightly. She twisted herself around to see the big scary cavewoman right in front of her. "Eep!" The woman's eyes opened.

"Lucca sleep well?"

"Ayla? What happened? Why are you holding me?" The cavewoman smiled.

"Lucca now Ayla's girl. It official." Her face turned crimson red at hearing that.

"I what!?"

Over the river, Marle was walking when she heard a shout and a noise. She looked up and saw an apparently flustered Lucca running and tripping out of her tent. She fumbled a few times till she tripped on a rock, sending her careening into the grass. Marle shouted and ran towards the girl. "Lucca! Are you okay?"

Lucca looked up with indignation rather than a look of pain at the princess approaching her. "The hell! Can you believe the nerve of that woman! She's not even nice, who the hell does that?"

"Aw, come on now. Lucca, she's from the Stone Age, cut her some slack. Her mind is all like 'hunt, find, beat up bad guys' ya know? She's a superwoman who sleeps in a tent and fights dinosaurs for a living, what did you expect?"

"I dunno. I just…" Lucca ran her hand through her hair, realizing that she was without her typical headpiece. "Ugh. All right I get it. I suppose she means well. Her logic is quite a lot more basic than ours. It has been aeons of years of evolution."

"That's right. You two looked awful cute cuddled up though." Marle smiled as Lucca flailed her arms.

"We didn't! Hey were you spying! Wait, did you hear any noises coming from that tent?"

"Just some really loud snoring is all. I guess you sleeping near your machines was training for this huh?"

"Oh good." Lucca sighed as she walked to sit down on a log nearby. "Good good good. Just a cavewoman. Yeah. After all, she only seems to like me because I'm so smart."

"Conceited are we?"

"Hey she said it. I guess even girls will fall for Lucca the Great, huh?" Lucca smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, there's the proof!" Marle smiled at the scientist, who responded by frowning. "Regardless. You know you need to let her be with Kino. Or at least let her have her child. Otherwise we may not all exist."

"Well of course. Wait, I don't want to be with her anyway. I'm NOT actually into girls. I don't know where this rumor started. No one said I was!"

"I heard it was a mistranslation thing when Wools…"

"Come ON!"

"You are so in denial. So. What's it like waking up next to a cavewoman?"

"Scary! Really scary! What else would it be like?"

"I don't know." Nadia grinned at the girl. "I haven't had a sleepover with a prehistoric girl with a crush on me."

"Hey you were in our tent too when we got back."

"But she and I weren't sharing the same bearskin…" Marle turned her head and looked suspiciously towards the river. Lucca followed the girl's eyeline and looked in the same direction. "Do you hear something?" The girl leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, and heard footsteps growing louder. Lucca gasped when she saw the distant pack. "Lucca, look! Reptites! They're coming from over there!"

"Crap! Quick, get up on that rock and see if you can pick some of em' off, I'll do the same." No sooner had she finished shouting out her makeshift plan when Ayla rushed outside to find a heard of reptites swarming. Ayla rushed over like a charging rhinoceros. She ran full speed with her head down, put her arms out in a T shape and charged, hitting one, two, three, four of them like a linebacker, carrying them to a river and plummeted them into the water.

As Ayla started to beat the crap out of the reptites, Lucca looked at a pack of six of them. They lunged towards her at full speed and she turned to run. _Dammit I'm not some superhuman fighter! _Lucca took off with the reptites hot on her heels. She looked around to figure out how she was going to beat being outnumbered._ Smartest enemy wins is what she would say._ Lucca ran with the reptites gaining on her, too far to yell for any more help. She noticed a cliff right in front of her. _Got it!_ She grabbed her gun and started firing behind her. The shots distracted the reptites but only for a moment. Lucca leapt towards the cliffs and fired her gun in mid air to her right. The blast knocked loose some gravel and shook a huge rock. Climbing the jagged rocks as quickly as she could, she fired her pistol above the gravel several times. The reptites jumped close by, almost grabbing her ankle. Just before they could grab her, she twisted herself to her left and fired, knocking the huge boulder rolled loose. The thunderous rock crashed its way down knocking out the whole pack of reptites in pursuit. "Whew. That was close. Wow I can't believe I did that." A loud roar came from the field. Lucca found a decent enough foothole to stand in on the cliffs. Lucca cleaned her glasses but could barely make out the figure of a woman in the far distance, walking alone towards her. "Damn, she got all of em." Lucca grinned. _Maybe I got just a little of her in me after all._ Lucca smirked at the thought that she could be descended from one of the greats.

Lucca looked towards where she saw Nadia and spotted the girl dusting herself off. "Musta gotten the rest of em'. Great job, score one for the apes." Lucca holstered her gun and began her trek back. As she walked, she looked towards Ayla in the distance and began contemplating her situation. _Crazy. Well she's a cavewoman. I guess that makes her…65 million years older than me, somewhere around there. _Ayla walked back slowly in the distance, donning what Lucca could only guess was a smile. Lucca smiled herself, her scientific mind trying to analyze the prehistoric fighter._ Still. For a crude, raw, beast woman, you can still see the earliest evolution of man. She's rough, and a total brute. But she still walks like…like a woman. Whenever she's hunting or doing something aside from fighting, you can see her swaying her hips. Her whole physique should look more like that of a body builder, yet she just exudes femininity. She's got longer hair than I do, she's…okay maybe I'm not the girliest in the world. I suppose I do pay attention to my projects and inventions too much. But if not for progressing science, we are doomed to lack the technology to fight such a horrible creature, and I for one will do my damnedest to make sure that mankind is strong enough to defend against it! _Lucca held her hand in the air making a fist, looking around to make sure no one was watching her too intently._ That poor robot…built in a post-global apocalypse. Maybe if I become as tough as Ayla, and as smart as the enlightened ones…No. Smarter. Cause they are arrogant and, like the future, their civilization fell. I need to be smart AND tough so I can make mankind tough and smart enough to fight Lavos. To save the future. Then robots like that wouldn't have to be programmed for evil. Even Ayla said it. The toughest enemy is beaten by smarts. Even that long ago, smarts can win, yet against Lavos, nothing wins. We need to be smart and strong so we can make sure the year 2300 AD isn't a decaying post-apocalyptic wasteland that's arguably WORSE than these days of Ayla. Hmm. I wonder if they'll name an era after her? She truly is a remarkable woman that's for sure. From now on, I'll call the pre-history days before Zeal the…Aylaen era. Yeah. An ancestor of the society that can survive probably the greatest ice age that will ever happen. The strongest woman on earth I'm sure. A striking, remarkable woman with a smile that…_ Lucca suddenly felt lightheaded. She leaned herself against a nearby rock to try and keep herself from passing out.

Lucca turned her head to see said woman barreling right towards her, shouting. "Lucca kiss!"

"AH!" Without warning, Ayla slammed her against the ground and kissed her. The force of her fall dazed the girl, causing her to leave reality for a moment. Her mind processed what happened in slow motion.

\- _I was more alert this time because she had done it before. But it felt different. She stopped and smiled at me. Then she kissed me again. I tried to push her off but immediately gave up. If she can hurl a boulder the size of my bedroom at a fire-breathing dinosaur, no lowly scientist from the year 1,000 is going to have any effect. My brain was trying to be logical and scientific when I grabbed her bare shoulders to push her away. I slid my hand along her shoulder. For someone who fights, her skin still feels…soft. She really feels…a… "Mmmm. Hm mmm" Ayla moaned into my lips. I know. She feels… Oh wow. Please Ayla. Just… The kiss just sort of ended and I looked up at the woman. I have to admit that it wasn't bad and that the idea of a simpler-minded person like Ayla giving her undivided attention to me was nothing short of flattering._ -

"Lucca wake up!"

"Huh?" The scientist woke up in a daze with a leaf stuck to her cheek

"Ayla wake Lucca. Lucca okay?" Lucca shot up with her heart pounding. _Holy crap, the HELL was that dream?! A dream was all, right?_

"Lucca get food, need energy." Ayla lifted the girl up with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Still dazed, she was half dragged to the chief's tent. She looked to her left to see Marle blushing and grinning. _Oh no. It wasn't a dream…_

Later that night, the girl's were at the meeting site, having a big feast in celebration of their victory over the reptites. The night was clear, just a big dark sky littered with millions of stars. Lucca laid with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the tribal music. She opened her eyes, looking up in admiration. _I wonder how many of them are around now but not in my era…_

"Lucca! Dance with Ayla!"

"Wha, huh?" Lucca was pulled up while Ayla danced around the girl. "I, I've had a long day. Can I take a raincheck?"

"Ayla check. No rain."

"No, I mean, I'll be back later."

"Okay. Ayla dance with Lucca. Celebrate! Drink poi! Lucca do good today."

"Thanks." The scientist walked away from the meeting site and sat down in a grassy field close by. While she let her mind contemplate everything, a girl joined her a few minutes later from her own time.

"So how was that _Lucca_? I mean since I've never dated a prehistoric woman before. What's it like?"

"Wha…" Nadia smiled. "Huh?! Dammit!"

"Your girlfriend left for a while but says she will be back so get ready for good food and, oh yeah, you owe her a dance."

"She's NOT my girlfriend! I'm not dating a girl! I don't like girls!"

"Mhmm. So tell me about it."

"There's nothing to discuss! We should get going." As Lucca stood to walk away, Nadia grabbed her wrist.

"Nope! First it's time for some good old-fashioned girl talk. See, I saw this girl and this other girl. And the strong girl pushed down the petite girl and the petite girl was moaning into the kiss like there was no tomorrow. So to speak."

"C-come on!" Lucca blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact with the princess. _Holy crap that wasn't a dream. I so did not think that._ Nadia smiled but as the girl's blush turned into an upset look, she decided to stop teasing her so much.

"Okay Lucca I understand. I mean it's not really your fault anyway. She fell for you. And she's like superhuman, you're petite. It's not like you could have stopped her anyway, the woman fight's dinosaurs for a living." Lucca looked down at the ground donning a bashful expression. "But still, you did look like it was…um…" Nadia lowered her voice, her curiosity trumping her tact at the moment. "It seriously looked amazing. How was it Lucca?"

"Mmmm." Lucca groaned in frustration and exasperation. Her eyebrows furrowed and she sat down. "Ah. Um…well…" She thought back to being pinned to the ground. She imagined the feeling that the girl was still sweaty and dirty, yet her lips felt so much softer than she imagined. She recalled the force with which the woman pushed her down. Inside she felt butterflies and didn't know why. Perhaps the…

"Okay maybe it wasn't so bad, alright! What do I do? I can't stay here with Ayla. Do I bring her home? Do I like her? Ahh, this is revolutionizing my cosmos!"

"Whoa Lucca, slow down. I get it now. I really was just teasing you. In all honesty, you two really can't be together. For the sake of science and history, you know that she is going to have to be with Kino. And that may upset you but it's for the sake of all humanity. Being probably the strongest girl in the world right now, its possible we are her descendants. If you try and keep her in our era, it could kill us."

"Yeah, you're right. We're on a mission to save the future, and to destroy Lavos. And to do that, we can't risk altering history so much that we don't exist. So there's nothing more to think about."

"Right. So after we ensure she has done her part for evolution so to speak, then you two can hook up!" Nadia smiled happily at Lucca, who only turned red.

"Princess!" Marle dashed off before Lucca could retort. The scientist relaxed for a minute, thinking about everything. A while later, she found herself walking on the outskirts of the meeting site, close to the chief's tent. She walked into the tent, contemplating the day's events. _Petite? Does Ayla think that way of me? Oh my gosh, she DOES! She wants me to…me to…_

"Hi Lucca!"

"Oh! H-hey Ayla. Listen we need to talk."

"Talk later. Ayla see something." The cavewoman narrowed her eyes and gazed at the scientist.

"What?" Lucca looked intently at Ayla. Her nerves were on end. The woman looked nothing like her usual strong self. She waited anxiously as seconds passed, each second driving her nuts with anticipation.

"Lucca pretty when embarrassed."

"Huh?" Lucca stared at the woman, eyes wide open, as a red blush slowly overtook her entire face.

"Just like that!" Ayla smiled at the girl right in front of her, then turned to walk away, sashaying as she left. "Come dance soon! Eat!" Lucca could only stare dumbfounded.

Several moments later, Lucca walked away from the bowl. Ayla stood up to walk back to her tent, laughing heartily. Lucca stood up and stumbled, and before falling, Marle was there to catch her. Marle found Lucca quite a bit, shall we say, disoriented from the primordial stew everyone had been eating.

"Marle! Ayla likes me, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. But it's okay cause you like her too, right?"

"Noooooo…."

"Lucca, its all about dominance with her. I bet if you stood up for yourself she'd leave you alone."

*Hic* "Yeah, I'm Lucca the great. I can do that."

"So you need to just go up and kiss her! Let her know you won't back down from her, and that she can't overpower you anymore."

"Y-yeah! That's right! Ahh! Screw this! No freaking more!" Lucca gritted her teeth angrily. She picked up a bowl of poi, downed its contents in one gulp, and looked over towards Ayla's tent. She ran over into Ayla's tent, and threw her arms around the girl. With her eyes wide shut and her lips trembling, Lucca lunged onto the tips of her toes and kissed Ayla, having very little idea as to what she was doing. And then the flap to the tent opened where Marle and another cave girl stopped to watch Lucca try, yet failing, to dominate the super woman with a kiss.

"Shh. Let's give them some privacy. For now." The girls turned with Marle sporting a grin. I guess she figured it out at last.

Later that night, Ayla was sleeping soundly with her arm over Lucca, making it nearly impossible for the not quite asleep scientist to escape. Her mind blurred with the day's events, she tried to think with what little clarity was left in her mind that the prehistoric drinks didn't wipe away. Her mind had given up thinking about what she had just done, so she instead reveled in the fight from earlier. "At least we're all safe. We live to fight another day and save the world from a horrible alien being. I just need to lay off the prehistoric chow." Her thoughts were interrupted by the snoring that came from the cavewoman. "Ugh. I'll never hear the end of this. At least I'm tough too. I hope." Lucca felt her eyelids growing heavy so she yawned and proceeded to try and sleep. She donned one final smile after closing her eyes to go to sleep. "Whatever happens it's okay for now." The girl yawned and snuggled up against the blonde brawler." After all, I might actually be her descendant."

Her eyes flew open. "Damn! Does that make that kiss incest?!"


End file.
